Suffocate Me
by TattooedCross
Summary: Greg is having some problems with himself and leaves work to figure it out. But somebody has other plans for him. PG-13 for language, violence, and mentionings of rape. Well I guess the new rating is T, borderline of M but I don't think quite that. Maybe.
1. Pencils on The Ceiling

Title: " Suffocate Me

Summary: Greg is having a hard time with his life and leaves work one day to figure his problems out. But somebody has other plans for him.

Rating: PG-13 for languge, violance, and mentionings of rape

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, Greg, Nick, Grissom, or any of the other charecters. I am merely borrowing them.

" Suffocate Me"

Chapter 1: Pencils on the Ceiling

Greg Sanders sat in the lounge staring at the ceiling. The break room was empty and quiet except for the sound of coffee brewing. He didn't honestly know why he was in the room. He had things he was supposed to be doing. Sifting through evidence, running DNA samples, documenting findings. After a while, it got boring for him and was just a blur in his mind. Greg wanted a change of scenery. Something other that his same old lab he was in everyday. A change was what he wanted. He could adapt to change better than most people. Greg couldn't stand the same old routines that had become of his life.

He pulled out a few pencils from his pocket and decided to play a game. He'd play darts with them, using the ceiling as his dartboard. Greg threw one and hit the ceiling but broke the lead. He shrugged and threw another. Bullseye. It stuck at an angle, looking as though it would fall. He threw more pencils until he had no more. He sighed and waited until another brilliant idea struck him.

Sara Sidle walked in and poured herself a cup of coffee and noticed Greg.

" Hey," she greeted.

" Mmm," Greg replied.

He didn't turn around to say hi or acknowledge her presence; he just kept staring at the ceiling. Sara walked over to Greg's eat and tapped his shoulder, trying to tear his attention away.

" What? I don't have the test results in, maybe later, if that's okay with you," Greg snapped.

" What's your problem?" Sara asked sarcastically, taking her coffee and leaving Greg alone with his ceiling.

"Whatever," he muttered and got up," Piss off Sara and Grissom'll be on your ass."

Sure enough, Grissom came walking in right after Greg finished his sentence.

" Greg, you're not on break. What are you doing in here?" he asked.

" My lab blew up," Greg said nonchalantly, walking out of the room.

Grissom stood in the lounge, very confused, but irritated at Greg. Warrick walked up to Greg just as he was heading to his lab. Greg just waited for him to ask a question.

" Hey Greg, did you happed to process the hairs I gave you?" Warrick asked.

" Well, you see, I haven't been in my lab for about an hour. But I'll tell you what. I have this thing I like to call a phone and when I get around to it, I'll page you. How does that sound?" Greg asked, leaving Warrick dumbfounded.

Greg walked into his lab and grabbed his sunglasses and evidence. He wrote a quick note and posted it on the door. He took the evidence and gave it to Hodges.

" Here," Greg said, " Grissom let me take a week off and had me give you these to you. Enjoy."

He left Hodges office and the building. He didn't feel bad for lying to Hodges. Greg never liked him much anyway. He got into his car and sped out of the parking lot. Greg's newfound freedom made him a little happier that what he had been. He finally got the change he wanted, even at the expense of others. He rolled down the windows and enjoyed whatever he was going to do.


	2. I Can Run, I Can Hide

" Suffocate Me"

Chapter 2:I Can Run, I Can Hide

Hodges walked up to Grissom pissed off.

"Why did I get Sanders' work?" he asked.

" What do you mean? Greg should be doing his own work," Grissom said.

" Yeah, except you gave him the week off," Hodges said.

" That's not true, he doesn't," Grissom said, becoming confused.

" That's not what Sanders said," Hodges told him.

Grissom shook his head and walked out. He went to Greg's office and found a note taped to the door.

" Had some vacation time and got a life," Grissom read out loud.

He shook his head again, pissed as much as Hodges. Greg had gone too far. When Grissom found him, he was going to have his ass.

" Walking out of work. What was he thinking?" Grissom asked to no one in particular.

Grissom passed Nick in the hallway who was, coincidently, looking for Grissom.

" Grissom, Hodges is about to piss his pants. He was going off yelling about Greg. What in the hell is he talking about?" Nick asked.

" Apparently, Greg got a life. He left," Grissom said, his voice monotone.

" He left? He quit? WHAT?" Nick asked, his voice rose.

" Greg just walked out," Grissom told him," I'm going to look for him and chew his ass out," Grissom said, his anger peaking.

"Can I go? I want to help," Nick asked.

" No, you stay here and finish your case," Grissom said.

" What? C'mon Gris, you're going to need help. You don't even know where Greg would be," protested Nick.

" You finish you work, then page me and you can help. But no half ass work," Grissom told Nick.

" Fine," Nick agreed.

Nick walked to Archie's lab and left Grissom alone.

Grissom grabbed his keys and headed out to his Tahoe. He had no idea where to start. He hardly knew Greg outside of work. He knew the kid loved crazy music, wild clothes and funky hair. He knew Greg drank Blue Hawaiian coffee and would rather hide it than share. Grissom knew Greg wanted to get out in the field and be a CSI. There was very little he knew and could tell he was screwed. Grissom needed help. He needed Nick's help. Grissom sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

" Nicky, I'm in my Tahoe. Give Warrick your work and meet me out here quick," said Grissom shortly and then hung up his phone before Nick had time to say anything.

Within five minutes, Nick was in the Tahoe buckling up and telling Grissom where Greg could be.

" He had been talking about a new Marilyn Manson CD he wanted," Nick started," We could start with music stores."

Grissom nodded and pulled out of the parking lot.

" Why would he just leave?" Nick thought out loud.

" I don't know Nick. He had been sitting in the break room doing nothing. Sara asked what was up and he apparently had an attitude with her. I went in there and asked why he wasn't doing anything, and he said his lab blew up," answered Grissom.

" His lab blew up over six months ago," replied Nick,

" I know it did, so I can't understand why he said that," Grissom said.

Nick didn't say anything but tried to think of ways they could find Greg. Finding his in Las Vegas would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. It would be nearly impossible.

Grissom stopped in front of Homer's and let Nick go inside. Nick walked in hoping to find a spiky head that went by the name of Greg. Instead he found himself talking to a slick haired person by the name of Joey.

" Have you happened to see a guy named Greg in here? Spiky hair, Hawaiian shirt, might be wearing an identification badge?" Nick asked. He hoped for a yes. Instead, he got turned down.

" Sorry, can't say I have," he said apologetic.

" No problem," Nick said, even though it was.

He walked back to the truck and got in. Nick shook his head and Grissom drove on.

"Should we try his apartment?" Grissom asked.

" Yeah, but it is a long shot. Greg would know we'd look for him there," Nick said.

" Maybe that's what he's hoping for," said Grissom.

" Maybe," replied Nick.

A/N- Thank you to everyone who has R&R this. I'll update it as soon as possible, and get to the good stuff!


	3. In Circles

A/N: I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed (kindly) Much appreciated. Anyway, sorry for the long wait and short chapter. More is on the way!

Chapter 4: In Circles

Nick knocked on Greg's apartment door, but got no answer. He wasn't expecting anyone to be home. Greg was a smart guy and knew that someone would come and look for him. Nick walked out of the apartment complex and looked at the balcony of Greg's home. Shades covered the door, preventing light to come in. Nick shook his head before he got in the Tahoe.

" No, he's not there," Nick said,

Grissom sighed before he pulled out of the apartment parking lot.

" I don't understand why he left," Nick said. " He seemed happy."

" Seemed. Maybe inside, Greg was something else. Something he couldn't show," Grissom said.

" So what do we do now? Just keep looking for him? He could be anywhere. This is Las Vegas, not Smalltown, USA.

" Or we could follow the evidence," suggested Grissom, with a grim but faint smile.

" Evidence? Greg wouldn't be doing anything stupid," Nick said in defense.

" He did leave, didn't he?" Grissom said. But before Nick could jump in, he continued. " However we may be able to figure out why he left. We are scientists. That's what we do. Follow what we have."

Nick nodded in agreement with Grissom's idea. Grissom drove to the Crime lab.

" Nicky, I want you to check all of Greg's phone calls. Get Archie to help you. Any thing that is even close to odd, mark it. If you need me, I'll be checking his latest purchases. Don't tell anyone what you are doing, except for Archie. We can't have this going around the lab. Eckley will be snooping around like a hunting dog if he catches even the slightest whiff of something," Grissom said to Nick.

Nick nodded his head and walked into the building. Grissom sat back in his seat and sighed. Only one question ran through his head, the one he most often avoided. Why?


	4. Memories of My Life

Chapter 3: Memories of My Life

Greg went driving throughLas Vegas, his supposed home. His supposed life. But there was no life for him here. There was no life for him anywhere. Everyday he pulled out his happy face mask just to please everyone, to make him seem normal. But inside, he didn't feel happy. He felt sad, miserable, and alone. He didn't have any family in Las Vegas. Just himself and that, to him, was not enough. He wanted a real family, something to call his own.

Greg parked his car in the park and watched as mothers played with their kids on the playground. Little kids running on the sand, sliding down the slides, and swinging higher and higher on the swings. This is what Greg wanted. He wished he had a mother who had taken him to the park. The chance was never given to him. His mother had walked out on him and his father when he was eight. His father was abusive and an alcoholic. His father kept Greg locked up in his room and hit him if he made too much noise or got a bad grade. Greg would make up fantasies just to escape from the life he hated. Then one night his father was murdered by burglars. Greg escaped with his life, except for a stab wound that left a scar. A scar that hurt him inside every time he saw it. A scar that reminded him of his past. After is father was murdered, Greg was sent to countless numbers of foster homes with mothers who were too busy to take him to the park. He bounced around from house to house, never having the time to make many friends. He had his whole life in one backpack full of clothes, some pictures, and whatever he picked up along the way. Although life never treated him well, Greg always had a positive outlook. He worked hard in school, earning good grades and finally graduated early. That was the proudest moment of his life, being able to leave foster homes to go to college. It was something he earned and something he always cherished.

Greg drifted away from his moment and drove home. He had some things he wanted to do to reminisce upon. Greg kept his old backpack from his foster home days. He wanted to dig through it and maybe find some good old memories. Greg pulled into his apartment parking lot and found, to his surprise, Grissom's Tahoe in from of his building. He didn't expect him to come looking for him. Greg left the lot quickly before Grissom could notice Greg there.

" Damn, where am I going to go now?" Greg asked out loud.

He drove down the street and into the heart of the city. One thing he loved about Las Vegas were the lights. They were always on and sparkled some of its light into him, as if giving him a reason to stay. He parked in the strip outside the casinos and dug out his wallet from the center console.

" Gambling, it takes the mind away from heartache," Greg muttered.

He walked into one of the many casinos and searched for a game to play. He decided on poker and got some chips. He sat down at one of the less full tables and anted in. Greg played several hands before he won a significant amount of money. He laid down his cards, a full house, jacks over nines, and beat the dealer who had three kings. Greg left the table with $ 200 more than when he started. Greg had a couple of cocktails and played a few slots before he left. He hoped Grissom would have left his apartment by now.

Greg observed the bright lights that illuminated the city's sky. He paid more attention to lights than his surroundings and ran into a young man.

" Sorry," apologized Greg.

" Sorry my ass," the blonde man said.

He pushed Greg into an alley and held him against a brick wall. Greg tried to push back and fight. He threw some punches around, knocking the punk in the face. The blonde man retaliated and whipped out a knife. He stabbed Greg in the shoulder and then pushed him down to the ground.

" Give me all your money or I'll kill you," he said.

Greg laid still for a moment before he say up and took out his wallet. He gave the kid all $300 he had. The thief looked greedily at the money before he knelt down to Greg's level.

" You got lucky in there, eh?" he said.

Greg shrugged but didn't speak.

" You're about to get lucky again. I've got some of the sweetest drugs in Las Vegas. Take your pick," smiled the thief.

" No, that's okay," Greg said, " I don't need anything."

"Consider it a thanks for your cooperation."

" No, I'm good. Honestly."

" I don't care. I always give back to those who comply."

The kid pulled out a syringe from his coat pocket and tied a bandana around Greg's arm. Greg struggled and protested.

" C'mon let me got and you can keep the drugs. Just let me go."

The kid shook his head and injected the contents of the syringe into Greg's body. Afterwards, he took the bandana off and left Greg alone on the ground.

Greg's arm felt numb and his head dizzy.Hefelt his shoulder and sawhisown blood on his hand. The blood scaredGreg. He could deal with others' but his own made his stomach turn.

He wanted to stay on the ground but he also wanted to go home. He managed to get up and find his car. Greg left the strip and got home before the worst of effects could set in. He shut his door and threw his keys on the counter. Greg grabbed his stomach before he passed out on the couch.


	5. One Strange Coincidence

A/N: I had to rearrange chapters 3 and 4. My thinking got them backwards, so if you read up to chapter 3, you'll see that 4 is the same as 3. Go back and read 3. Sorry for the big mess. Anyhoo, this ones a bit longer...enjoy!

Chapter 5: One Strange Coincidence

Greg mumbled in his sleep and had a nightmare. Someone was chasing him. Someone with a face he knew, but couldn't place a name to. The person chased him through a thick forest until Greg came to a river. It lashed its white water teeth at him as he had to choose. He jumped into the cold water, plunging through the ice like water. It covered him like a thousand knives poking him. Greg choked on the water while he struggled to keep his head above. The man had followed him in, moving at a slow pace towards him until catching Greg's feet. Greg lashed and kicked to get free. His head went under water and stayed there until he kicked no more. Greg sunk to the bottom like a sack of rocks.

Greg woke up with a start. His breath was short and his heart raced. His head pounded like a drum. He felt his head, which was soaked with sweat. His eyes widened as he thought about the river. Greg looked around the room, unaware his door was ajar. He balanced himself off his couch and walked to his window.Greg opened the window and stuck his head out. A cool breeze brushed across his face. Greg took a deep breath, taking in the air and settling his weak stomach.

Want and need gnawed at his insides. He itched for something, though he wasn't sure what.

" What's wrong with me?" Greg asked himself out loud.

" Everything," said a voice.

Greg whipped around to come face to face with the previous nights' thief.

" What are you doing here?" Greg asked shocked.

" For more," the thief simply stated.

" More? I don't have more. You cleaned me out. I'm broke," Greg shouted.

" Now, now. There's no need for shouting. I'm you friend. Friends don't shout at each other. Friends, remember?" the thief said.

"You're no friend of mine, " Greg said, raising his voice some more.

The thief's voice changed violently.

" What did I tell you about yelling? Don't do it again. You will regret it."

Greg did not say a word.

" I must say Greg, you are quite disappointing," the thief said with a growing smile.

" How so? How do you even know my name?" Greg said with fear.

" You are weak Greg. Weak. I'm even ashamed to know you. Passing out like that. Be a man Greg, like your old man. How 'bout it?" he said.

" How do you know my name?" Greg asked again.

" You're name's not the only thing I know. You moved here from California. I know that you are a lab tech and want to be a CSI. I know that you have nobody here and you want a friend. So here I am Greg. I am your friend."

" Where did you find all that?"

" The Internet holds many secrets and so does your apartment."

" You have been watching me? Why?"

" I'm your friend."

" You are no friend of mine."

" Greg, that hurts me that you say that. I've known you for so long. I came here to be with you. I know you so well. You should know me too. My name's Nick."


	6. Life's A Gamble

A/N: I would just like to thank all of those again who reviewed and thank you for the great tips and motivation. You guys are great. This chapter is a bit longer... more updates as I finish the next chapter!

Chapter 6: Life's A Gamble

Grissom sat in the dark lab room while he stared at the bright light shining off the computer. He typed Greg's name in to the computer to get his personal information. Within seconds, the computer brought up the information of the lab tech. Greg's picture popped up, with a goofy grin and wild hair. Grissom spent several minutes looking at the picture and tried to figure out what changed the young man. Grissom brought himself back to reality and pulled up Greg's bank records. He started with his withdrawals and purchases made. The list was relatively long considering that Greg lived by himself, but not highly unusual. Grissom printed out his purchase list and got out a highlighter. In a Greg orange color, he highlighted purchases made regularly. The grocer's every Friday, the bank on paydays, Wednesday, and Homer's on Tuesda

ys. Then Grissom pulled out a blue highlighter and skimmed through the rest of the list. Nothing was unusual until the last date. The day before when Greg left, the bank noted that Greg withdrew 100 at the casino. That made Grissom wonder.

" 100 at the casino. Not unusual, but doesn't sound like Greg," Grissom noted.

Grissom knew Warrick had gambled in his past and was a betting man. However, he had never heard of Greg gambling at a casino, just the regular inter-office bets. Yet, Grissom did not know half as much about Greg as he should have. Grissom decided to check the deposits to look for the money

Grissom looked moved over to the computer and looked at the deposits. He ran his finger down the computer screen, looking for the previous day's date. He shook his head in dismay.

" No, no deposits. He must have kept it on him," Grissom said out loud to himself.

Grissom picked up the paper and left the dark room. He went to find Nick.

Regardless of Greg's absence, the night went on as usual. The halls still had people in them; computers still whirred as the printer spit out the results. The halls were still dimly lit, opposite of the bright lab rooms, with techs peering into microscopes.

Grissom was outside of Greg's lab when Catherine came up to him.

" Gris, have you seen Greg?" she asked.

" No, sorry, I've been busy on an important case. Trying to get some facts straight," Grissom said.

" Oh, I guess I'll just have to give these to Hodges," Catherine said, with a hint of disappointment.

" Yeah, just watch out, I heard he's a real grouch today," Grissom told her.

Catherine turned around and went towards the break room. Grissom went inside Greg's lab to find Nick on his knees.

" Nick, what are you doing?" asked Grissom.

" Well, I didn't find anything in his phone calls. He didn't seem to use his phone, home or cell, that much so I decided to go through his desk," Nick said. " Did you find anything?"

" Depends on what you are asking. Did I find anything? Yes. Anything out of the extreme ordinary. Not really," replied Grissom. " Looks like he went gambling. Do you know if he does that often?"

" Not that I know of. It seems like he is usually here working on one case or another," Nick said.

" Well, then I have found something. He took out 100 at the casino yesterday," said Grissom.

Nick paused for a minute to thing about Greg and gambling. Then he went back to rummaging through the desk when he pulled a small shape out from the dark desk.

" I think I found something to Gris."

Nick showed Grissom what he found: a little red pocketknife. Nick took out the blade, which was far from dull. The tip was sharp and the blade had spots of blood on it. Grissom put on a pair of gloves and held the knife. Nick stared in amazement as he thought about Greg and what he did with the knife.

" Grissom, what is Greg hiding from us?" Nick gawked.


	7. I'm Sorry, I Really Am Sorry

A/N: Again, thank you so much for all of you who have reviewed. This chapter is about the same length as the previous, so anyway, R&R please...

Chapter 7: I'm Sorry, I Really Am Sorry

Greg was pinned up against the wall, his face bloodied from the stalker. Greg struggled to free himself from his grip, but managed to get things tighter. The grip was put harder on him until Greg felt as though he would suffocate.

"Greg, stop moving. You're just going to make things worse," said Nick in a smooth voice. The voice made Greg's stomach turn; it was like ice in him.

The pressure on Greg made him light headed and weak. He felt the very life being sucked out of him the more Nick held him against the wall. Greg squirmed and kicked, thrashed and yelped for his freedom and life.

" Stop! Please, make it stop!" Greg cried out. " Please…"

His voice pleaded with the man, but did not set him free.

" But Greg, you're mine," Nick spoke.

" No, I'm not, okay? I don't want to be yours or anybody's. Just stop please, and go away," Greg pleaded some more.

"Greg, I told you once, and I'll tell you again. You are going to regret having said anything," Nick said.

Nick held Greg's head in a still position before hitting it against the wall several times. Greg tried to hold his consciousness as his body slithered to the floor. Greg could feel each blow suffocate him, taking the breath out of his lungs. He tried to yell, but no sound could escape from him. Instead, he found himself falling into a distant world.

Greg was not lying in his apartment, but in a place he did not know. A figure hovered over him

" Greg…" a voice whispered. " Wake up."

" No," moaned Greg.

" Wake up, Greg."  
Greg recognized the voice, not as Nick, but Catherine's. He could not open his eyes or lift his head, just merely listen for her voice again.

" Greg. Hang on for me okay? Hang on for all of us. We want you back. We miss you. You don't realize how much we love you."

" Catherine, what happened?"

" You will know soon. But don't think about it."

" Why?"

"Because too much of it will hurt you're heart forever. You will never be the same Greg we all knew. But keep your chin up and don't look back on it."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because Greg, you mean to much to me. To all of us. We don't want to see you hurt anymore. Someone will tell you. It will be true, but promise me, that if something bothers you, especially this, that you will tell us?"

" I…I promise Catherine. I really do promise."

Catherine's figure disappeared and Greg found himself darkness. He was not conscious, nor knew what was happening. He was oblivious to the pain his body was in and the hurt his mind was in.

Nick watched Greg lie still on the floor with his eyes closed. He knelt down and stroked Greg's head and cheek.

" I'm sorry I had to do this Greg. But you just don't listen."

Nick pulled out another needle and pricked Greg's skin. The liquid went through Greg's pale skin and into his body. His breathing slowed down and his body shook slightly. Nick picked up Greg's weak body and carried it to the bedroom. He laid the body down on the bed and kissed Greg's cheek.

" Greg, I've had my eye on you for a while. I know you don't understand, and probably never will, but there is a love for you that I have never found for anyone else. I love you so much…will you ever love me too?"  
Nick began to kiss Greg some more and undid his pants. He stroked Greg's cheek before he did what he set out to do.

A/N: I'm sorry you guys. I hated writing this chapter, honestly. This chapter was so hard to write and I hate Nick for it. Damn you Nick for hurting GREG!


	8. What is 1982?

A/N: I know there was some crazy confusion about last chapter. I can't tell you if it is our Nick or not, but you can take some wild guesses. :-D Thank you for all the review!

Chapter 8: What Is 1982?

Grissom went back to the dark room and sat back down at the computer. He pulled up Greg's file again, but went through a different area. Up popped up a file on Greg's past. Because he had been a ward of the state for several years, Greg's social worker had to put in the file with his job application. Grissom started to scroll down, looking for any hits that could be relevant. After several minutes of going through forms and papers, Grissom found what he was looking for. A case about Greg's dark past. The case back several years ago, when a young Greg Sanders was sent to the State of California as a ward. His caseworker made some notes after each visit, to check on his mental and physical status.

" Is having some adjustment problems." " Does well in large groups." " Doesn't like to be around people alone." " Is doing well in school and home."

Grissom printed out the comments and reports he found and stapled them in a folder. He thumbed through the files, coming across pictures from the murder scene of Greg's childhood home. A tall man with dark hair and angry eyes was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. The next picture was of the body covered with a white sheet. Another was a picture of a little boy with tear stained eyes and torn shirt. The last photo showed the same little boy with his chest showing a deep cut. The paramedics report was attached to the file.

Grissom took the file and went back to Greg's lab. Nick was still looking for evidence, tearing through every last part of the desk. Papers that were not related to any case were bagged and labeled. Pencils, pens, and markers, were put in a cup and in a box. Miscellaneous things were placed in another box ready to be searched through. Nick was going through the last of the drawers, bagging things, when Grissom came up behind him.

" Have you found anything?" Grissom asked.

Nick jumped about a foot in the air when Grissom spoke to him.

" Jesus Grissom, give someone a heart attack won't you?" Nick shouted slightly.

" Sorry, didn't realize you were so jumpy," Grissom apologized.

" Oh well. Anyway to answer your question, I did find this old folded picture at the bottom of the drawer. There isn't a name on it, but a year is, uh, 1982," Nick told Grissom.

" 1982, what is so significant about that year?" Grissom wondered out loud.

" It was probably the year it was taken," Nick said.

He flipped it around and stated at the tattered picture. A little boy and a woman stood in front of a house. The woman, who Nick guess to be the mother, had her arms on the boy's shoulder. They were smiling and the boy looked like he was about to wave.

Grissom stood over Nick's shoulder to look at the picture. He could see some similarities between the two people.

" Maybe it is Greg with his mother," Nick said.

" That was my guess. Look at the eyes. They look like Greg's," Grissom noticed.

" So why was the picture at the bottom of the drawer?" Nick asked.

" "Maybe because that's where his family is. At the bottom," suggested Grissom.

" Maybe that's why he doesn't take much time off," Nick said.

" Yeah," Grissom agreed. " But we can't speculate. This has to be the facts. I have a file on Greg's foster home. And it looks as though he went to a foster home about 3 years later."


	9. Dude, Where's My Car?

A/N: I am really sorry about the long delay. I know this chapter is short, but I will try to update soon...maybe tomorrow. Anyway...I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9: Anywhere But Here

Greg regained his consciousness and found himself on his bed. The room was dark and the covers were pulled up to his shoulders. Greg rolled over to look at the clock. He read the neon red light on the small clock. It read 11:30 pm.

" It can't be this late. What happened to the day? Why am I in bed?" Greg asked himself, full of more questions than he had answers for.

Then the day's events hit him full force and he felt his stomach flip and do somersaults. He realized why he was in bed and felt his insides come up. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. He started to cry at the very thought of what happened. His body shook each time he shed more tears.

"Why? What did I do to you? WHY?" he yelled through his tears.

He tore his clothes of and threw them in the wastebasket, while turning on the shower. The water was hot and his skin cold and he shivered even in the midst of the hot water. Greg lathered the soap on to his skin until the full bar was in fragments. His scrubbed his skin until it was red and burning. He stayed in the shower for well over an hour as he let the water soak into his skin. He did any and everything he could possibly do to rid himself of the skin and fingerprints that touched him previously. The mere thought of it happening kept making Greg want to throw up his insides.

Greg finally pulled himself out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. Even when he looked at himself, he could feel disgust and despair wash over him, as though he was the one who caused the pain upon himself.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve Converse shirt and dressed himself. He fixed his hair just a little, though he wasn't trying to impress anyone. He grabbed his keys and locked up his door, before walking out of his apartment building. He kept looking behind himself, as though thinking Nick would be right behind.

He walked over to where his car was parked, only to find it gone.

" No…. no, this can't be right," Greg said, his voice rising into a yell. " No! Damnit! Why? Why me?"

Greg brushed his hands through his damp hair in frustration. He could have sworn that he had the right set of keys with him. And he couldn't go back in; God knows if Nick was watching him from somewhere. He wasn't safe here; his only home was no longer safe for him. He shook his head and walked off the lot. He wasn't quite sure where to go, but he supposed anywhere was better than here.


End file.
